


Never Before

by TotallyNothingToSeeHere



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Ethan Nestor, M/M, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor Smut, Pegging, Smut, Swearing, Top Mark Fischbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNothingToSeeHere/pseuds/TotallyNothingToSeeHere
Summary: Ethan says something stupid during Unus Annus, and Mark is curious.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for what you're about to read. I watched an Unus Annus Video where Ethan talked about the feeling of a strap on, and people said he's probably been pegged, and this is where my mind went. I apologize :"}

After the most recent Unus Anus video, Ethan’s comments were filled with the fact that he basically has been pegged, or so people thought, after Ethan admitted to knowing what a strap on was like. Ethan had regretted saying that at all, but since Mark didn’t know what it was like, Ethan’s ADD decided to out him to the world. Ethan sat on his bed at home, hating life, his head in his hands as he watched comments flood the video. “Well fuck.” Ethan said, laughing a little, as a knock on his door interrupted his moping session. “Come in!” He said, loudly, the doorknob turning slowly, opening the door into his room. “Hey babe.” Mark teased, “You doing alright?” He asked, sitting on the bed next to the younger boy. “Yeah, except for the fact everyone thinks I’ve been pegged and that I’m a bottom.” He said, chuckling. “I mean, you are a bottom.” Mark said, his eyes glancing over at Ethan. “Am not.” He grumbled, Mark grabbing him by the throat carefully, swiftly stradling Ethan, pinning him to the bed. “Silence bottom.” He said, well more growled, causing Ethan to squeak in response. “Have you been pegged? Honestly?” Mark asked, releasing Ethan’s neck, grabbing his wrists, moving them above his head, pinning them both there with one hand, the other reaching to mess with the hem of Eef’s shirt. 

“No… But I’ve wanted to be….” He admitted, his face turning bright red as Mark lifted his shirt, taking it off of Ethan swiftly, and then moving to remove his own. “I can change that.” Mark growled, unbuckling Ethan’s pants, and then his own, moving from his straddling position to a standing one, so he could get his own pants off, and then Ethan’s. And then off went the underwear. It was nothing either man hadn’t seen before. There were plenty of times the men had seen each other naked, but this time, Ethan shivered in anticipation, knowing that Mark’s huge cock would be inside him, tearing him up from the inside. “Turn over.” Mark commanded, Ethan swiftly turning over, so his ass was up and ready for Mark. “Sh...Shouldn’t you get…” Ethan started, Mark shaking his head softly, before taking his cock in one hand, fiddling with Ethan’s ass. “M...Mark.” Ethan moaned out softly, his body shaking, waiting for impact. Mark entered Ethan with force, causing the younger boy to call out loudly, Mark grabbing his hair as he continued to slam into him. “M...Mark, ngh... Gah.. I...it hurts…” He managed to get out as Mark stretched him out, making Ethan’s legs weak, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he reached a point of pure bliss past the pain, Mark hammering into him at his top speed, Mark’s moans mixing with Ethan’s as he threw his head back, riding Ethan as if he was a horse and Mark was a cowboy. It was so easy, Mark came inside Ethan quickly, continuing to thrust into him until Ethan came, then slowly, he removed himself from inside of Ethan. 

“God damn.” Ethan panted after a moment of silence. “Yeah.” Mark barely managed to get out, trying to steady his own breathing. “God damn is right.” He continued. “You did a very good job. You sure you haven’t done that before.” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow slightly as Ethan slid onto the floor, his legs too weak to stand. “I’m sure, but now I wish I had tried it sooner.” He mumbled, laughing a little, until Mark took a finger under Ethan’s chin, and rose his face up to look at him. “Oh trust me, it won’t be the last time.” He growled, once more, before gathering his clothes, striking a pose, and leaving Ethan in his room alone, to figure out what the fuck just happened. And why he was more than okay being a bottom.


End file.
